Timer
- ec▾= - 1P= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/Anime= }} |caption = Me and everyone, Let's sing! |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = May 15th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Cosplay? Designing and collecting costumes. My closet is like a department store! |relative = Minit's (younger sister), Ice and Shollkee (friends) |like = Nyami-chan ♥ |dislike = Sewing...I buy costumes |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n music 6, pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 (TV/Anime), pop'n music Sunny Park, pop'n music éclale |theme = Digi Rock Digi Beat Spark (ee'MALL) Cyber Digibeat JAP Variant Rave CRAZY WORLD ACCELERATION |designer = shio (pop'n 2 and 6), ちっひ (PARTY♪ and éclale) }}Timer,' '''who is Minit's' big brother, is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 2. Personality 「生まれつきアイドル。てゆーか妖精?」な歌ってしゃべれるミュージシャン。 スケジュールがみっしりの売れっ子で、いつもおっきな時計を持ち歩いているんだ。 ''"A natural idol. Or as you'd say a fairy?" A musician who can speak any song. Being so popular with a packed schedule, he always carries a large clock.Music & Character page (Japanese) Timer is a fashion designer, singer and model. He seems to interested in cosplay, preferring to order costumes rather than making them by himself. He is shown to have a crush on Nyami; tailing around her and sometimes disguising himself as a cat (using a cat hoodie). But when she had a mutual feeling for him, it tends to be kept a secret on her part. Character Information See Timer/Character Information. Appearance Digi Rock Timer appears as a tall man with red eyes and short, hazel-colored hair. On Timer's head is a red-violet rabbit hat. His attire consists of a suit with the same color as his hat, a violet tie with a rabbit icon, and black shoes. Timer's 2P color palette changes his hair color to powder blue color and his eyes to a deeper red. His whole suit is colored white, and his shoes are colored cerulean with black soles. His neck tie also is shifted to red. Digi Pop Timer wears an all red attire, including a short tank top, red khaki pants, and black sneakers with red outlines and rabbit icons on the back. His hair color is shaded into brown instead of hazel. His original palette in pop'n 6 is used again in ACCELERATION from Pop'n Music éclale. In his 2P color palette, Timer's hair is shaded into a maroon color, while his eyes are shown as blue for the first time. His hat and top are colored black, and his pants are blue. His shoes are shown in a violet color, and his rabbit icons are colored blue. Timer's 2P color palette was used in Spark, an ee'MALL song of Pop'n Music 10. Cyber Digibeat Timer gains a new appearance, with a red sleeveless suit top with coattails, and striped arm warmers. His top has a black neck tie. He wears black shorts, and black flat shoes worn with striped thigh high socks, matching his arm warmers. His original palette is reused in JAP, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. Timer's 2P color palette colors his entire outfit black, and once again gives him blue eyes and maroon hair. His palette is reused in Variant Rave, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. CRAZY WORLD In his éclale appearance, Timer's hat has its left ear tainted by a light cyan area, and wears a gray top hat. His costume is a pure white top with gray sleeves and left section, white gloves, and red sections located on his pendant with light yellow sections, and opposite sections. He also wears gray shorts with white accents, and red boots. His FEVER! animation gives him two cross-dressing attires: the costume from Pop'n 2's FEVER! animation, but it has two red pieces and gray straps. The other has a red visor with a light baby blue bow with a yellow sphere ornament, as well as a white top with a large, red highlight. His Win animation has once again uses the cat hat. This time, he wears a red, fancy suit with a light red bow tie and white gloves. His shorts are platinum with striped socks and grayish white shoes. Timer's 2P has purple eyes and golden hair. His costume is black with yellow highlights on his shirt, white top hat and pants. His FEVER animation gives him his waitress outfit in dark gold, while his other attire has sky blue ears and matching shirt with light pale orange, white and light yellow accents. Cameos Timer appears in the Pop'n Music Card Collection on a change card. He wears his usual rabbit hat in a white color, a white T-shirt with a gray plaid tie, red wristbands, blacks shorts, and white boots with red soles. Timer has a cameo in Ice's Lose animation in Pop'n Music 3, unchanged. In Pop'n Music 4, Timer wears fancy garments, consisting of a deep red top, a white neck tie, and dark gray pants with black shoes. His eyes are colored brown instead of red. Timer only appears in Ice's FEVER! and Win animations. Timer makes a major cameo in one of the videos in the Omake section of Pop'n Music 7, along with Ash as well. His new appearance in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL shows him wearing a harlequin-inspired costume, with his entire outfit is split into halves that includes red and burgundy colors, while the top has checkered patterns. This only occurs in Ice's Jam and Win animations. Timer's new and casual attire includes a lime green sweater with a white shirt underneath, jean-colored capris, and red-white boots. This only appears in Minit's' Lose and Win animations in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. Timer is physically mentioned in Mimi's FEVER! Win animation and makes a cameo in Ryuta's Miss animation in Pop'n Music Lapistoria, wearing the thematic uniform in the Pop'n Music-inspired high school. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 6:pop'n 6 Music & Character page (Japanese) トップアイドルとして今日も走りつづけるタイマーくん。全国ドームツアーも大成功！ コンサートはファンのみんぽと一緒に歌えるから大好きほんだって。 「みんなもぼくとLet's sing！」 Even today Timer continues running as the top idol. The nationwide Dome Tour was also a big success! He loved the concert very much because his fans were together and he was singing with them. "Me and everyone, Let's sing!" Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) 最近TV出演ばっかりでひさしぶりのコンサートがとっても楽しみなタイマーくん！ 新しい衣装が気に入ってもらえるか今からドキドキしているみたい。 After a long absence Timer has recently appeared on TV for a very fun concert! You will love his new costume so much, it'll leave your heart throbbing. pop'n music éclale:éclale Music & Character page (Japanese) 妖精！？アイドル！？ キュートな彼のクレイジーなステージからは一秒だって目が離せないよ！ Is he a fairy!? An idol!? Keep an eye on that cute boy for one second from his crazy stage! NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase 4) やっほ～！ とってもすてきな街だね！ 君らしさがすっごく出ているよ♪ オリジナリティって大切だよね。 Hi-de-ho~! This is a very nice city! Your amazingness is really coming out♪ Originality is important. Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request (That Idol's Debut Song) やっほー。みんな元気？ 僕のデビュー曲がリマスター盤で 再登場したんだよっ！ よかったらプレーしてみてね☆ Yoo-hoo! How is everyone? My debut song has been remastered and re-released! It'd be nice if you could try playing it☆ Request achieved プレーしてくれてありがとっ☆ 思えば僕とみんなとの出会いも ポップン２なんだね～。 えへへ～なんか照れるなぁ～。 Thanks for playing☆ Think about me and everyone else you met in Pop'n Music 2~ Eeehhh~? That's embarrassing~ Trivia *Timer's birthdate is identical to Leon's, Yululu's, and Chiyoko's. *Timer is a reference of the unnamed rabbit character from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. *Excluding Mimi and Nyami, Timer is the only recurring character in pop'n music éclale to have a new appearance. *On Timer's éclale portrait, he has a brooch that resembles the icon for this game, and so far the third to wield after Mimi, Nyami and Iroha from before. *Timer has his own emoticon as UﾉÒｖÒ）on the official Pop'n Music Twitter. *Nyami makes cameos in Timer's FEVER WIN animations in both Pop'n Music 6 and Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. **Minit's makes a cameo in Timer's Lose animation in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ and in his Great and Ojama animation in pop'n music éclale. **Ice makes a cameo in Timer's Lose animation in pop'n music éclale, where he is doing the same thing as either him or Shollkee in his own Lose animations with an umbrella. Gallery Animations Timer2Neutral.gif|Neutral (Digi Rock) Timer22.gif|Good Timer23.gif|Great Timer2Miss.gif|Miss Timer24.gif|FEVER! Timer1.gif|Neutral (Digi Pop) Timer2.gif|Good Timer3.gif|Great Timer5.gif|Miss Timer4.gif|FEVER! Timer66.gif|Lose Timerwin.gif|Win Timer6.gif|Fever Win Timer pop'n 16 trans.gif|Neutral (Cyber Digibeat) Timer162.gif|Good Timer 16 great.gif|Great Timer16Miss.gif|Miss Timer 16 FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Timer166.gif|Lose Timer165.gif|WIN EclTimer neutral.gif|Neutral (CRAZY WORLD) EclTimer fever.gif|Great EclTimer good.gif|Good EclTimer bad.gif|Miss EclTimer fever2.gif|FEVER! EclTimer lose.gif|Lose EclTimer win1.gif|WIN TYPE A Screenshots Timer(6).gif|Timer in Pop'n Music 6 Timer162P.png|2P palette in Cyber Digibeat Timerselect6.png|Select Icon in Pop'n Music 6 Cha main timer 00.png|Timer in Pop'n Music eclate Timer.eclate.png Profile TimerName2.png|Timer banner from Pop'n Music 2 timer 6 sketch.gif|Timer's sketch in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY white and red.gif|Timer with white attire and red attire. timer school.gif|Another sketch from 16 timer 16 sketch.jpg|Timer's main attire in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY. TimerSketch5.png|An unused Timer design from Pop'n Music 5 2timer.gif|Timer in Pop'n Music 2 Boys_fg.jpg|Timer and Yuli from Pop'n Music 2 Cafe1.jpg|Timer's Cafe Timer Poster.jpeg|Timer Poster Merchandise Timer Change Card.jpg|Timer's Change Card HELLO!_POP'N_MUSIC_Spring.jpg|Timer with Nyami on the HELLO! POP'N MUSIC Special Spring Image card References Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2